


Angeles Time Stamp: Hot Chocolate

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Angeles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Bisexual Dean, Brotherly Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Power Outage, rainy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In So Glad to Meet You, Angeles, Dean stares out Ellen's window and wishes for hot cocoa and cuddling. It's a few years later, but he finally gets just that.</p><p>
  <em>Can be read before Don't Start Me Trying Now</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles Time Stamp: Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100%, absolute, tooth-decaying fluff with nary a smidgen of angst in sight.

When Dean woke up, it was raining and stormy sounds could be heard in the distance. He realized two things as he went to check the clock. The first was that Cas was not in bed. The second was that the power appeared to be off. He frowned and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before padding downstairs.

He found Sam curled up in a corner of the large sectional couch, looking barely conscious. He mumbled something that sounded a bit like, “Morning, Dean,” but Dean couldn’t be sure. It might also have just been, “Mmmphineen.”

He found Cas in the kitchen, heating something on a rack over a can of sterno. Cas smiled warmly at him when he walked in. Cas stepped away from his task to come wrap his arms around Dean’s waist and kiss him soundly. He nuzzled him on the neck before stepping back again.

“I thought today would be a good day for cocoa. It’ll be ready soon. Go sit on the couch and I’ll bring it out.”

Dean smiled and pulled Cas in for another kiss before he let him get back to his cooking. Then he walked back into the living room, pausing at the french doors for a moment on his way to the sofa. He stared out at the cold gray weather and was reminded of doing the same at Ellen’s only a few years before.

Things had been so uncertain then. He’d been so scared of raising Sam on his own. He’d never imagined he’d have Cas to help him. That they would buy this house and turn it into the home the 3 of them had spent their lives craving. He smiled as he sat on the couch and pulled a blanket over himself, thinking about how he’d stood at Ellen’s window wishing for someone to cuddle up and drink hot chocolate with.

He was still smiling when Cas came in with a tray of steaming mugs. He put one in front of the zombie posing as Sam and then handed one to Dean before taking one himself. Dean lifted one side of the blanket so Cas could get under and then Dean snuggled him close, careful not to jar the arm holding the mug.

Cas snuggled right back and the 3 of them quietly sipped the hot sweet liquid for a few minutes in silence.

Then Sam, looking slightly more alive, complained, “Man, it’s cold!” before scooting down the sofa to shove ridiculously large, incredibly cold feet under first Dean’s, then Cas’ legs, setting his cocoa on the coffee table.

Cas and Dean, who had both yelled at the icy toes against their thighs, set their mugs down in unison. Then each of them grabbed a foot and flicked their fingers across the arch, tickling Sam until he howled with laughter and tears squirted out of his eyes.

Wanting the rest of his cocoa before it got cold, Dean showed mercy at last and let Sam’s foot go. Cas, slightly more vindictive, held on a couple of seconds longer before doing likewise. Then they all picked up their mugs and sipped, broad grins on their faces.

“You were right, Cas. It’s a really good day for cocoa.” He bent his head over and pressed a kiss to Cas' shoulder, then gave Sam's foot a squeeze. _A really good day_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be another time stamp posted in a week or so ~~it has all the feels and smut you were wishing for while reading this one.~~ ♥


End file.
